Just Another Naruto Story
by Temechu
Summary: Naruto, is an IT. Unlike others, Naruto's not classed as a he or she but to Naruto itself, his a he. Uchiha Sasuke meets Uzumaki Naruto but when Sasuke meets Naruto with his older brother Itachi, he finds out that Itachi and Naruto already knew each other and he gets jealous. GaaNaru, SasuNaru, Rape, Yaoi, Mpreg, Slice of life, hurt/comfort, family, romance and drama.


**_Hi, so... This is my first story.. One that I lost a while back and can't find it... _****_This story/fanfiction may contain Japanese words but they will be explained so don't worry about it. My stories plot tends to change as I write the story so the Summary may change A LOT... The characters thoughts will be displayed in italics. Looking for a BETA!._**

_**Tags: Hurt/Comfort, Family, Yaoi, Mpreg, Rape, Slice of Life, Self harm, Betraying, Romance, Smut, Shounan Ai, School life and etc..**_

**_So, enough of my blabbering and on with the story...  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>.The past.::Chapter One::<br>_**

It. He was an it. Uzumaki Naruto was classed as an it all his life because the inside of his body is nothing but female but on the outside, Naruto has a male body. Naruto thought of himself as a regular male where as his parents treated him like an outcast, like the rest of the world does. Everyday of his life so far, he's been beaten to a pulp, called nasty names, other kids his age threw rocks at him at school when he was in kindergarten and the teachers did nothing about it and neither did his parents. Everyday he feels like the world is against him although he puts on a smile everyday but, is it a real smile or a fake smile?. People say that "you can choose you're parents" but can you really if you feel like the worlds against you?. He trusts people easily but in return he gets betrayed.

"You stupid boy!. Get to you're room!" a women with long red hair screamed at her soon as her husband, her sons father just sat cuddled the women. Tears streamed down feminine scarred cheeks as he got up from off of the floor with his hand still holding his badly bruised left cheek where he had been punched by his father. He didn't know why he was so bothered by his parents yelling and screaming at him. Maybe because they're supposed to be his parents?. Maybe because today isn't like any other day?. The blonde teenager just didn't know. He walked up the staircase and into his almost empty room, he had almost nothing but a mattress, a cover that has rips all over it, a pillow that's dirty and just only five pairs of clothing with also a dirty towel and ripped shoes. He had just turned thirteen last week and he didn't know the first thing about washing and drying his dirty clothes. Naruto had asked his mother to teach him but he just got a punch in the face for asking so he decided to never ask anyone for anything ever again, although he still cares. It's funny really, in reality... Everything you really want you can't have but things you don't want you can have and the things you desire most, can never be reached. All Naruto wanted was a life where he has a nice comfy home to go back to when he finishes school, someone to be there for him when he needs someone most of all but... He never got it.

When he had shut his door he trembled to the floor, in tears and pain as he remembered everything that happened today...

[[Three days ago..]]

"G-gaara... Please... N-no.." a weak and broke voice spoke out as his tanned body trembled and shook whilst a pale teenage male, the same age but a few weeks older with blood red, pale green eyes with black eye shadow, black eye liner and black mascara around his eyes making him look like a panda. On Gaara's thorehead was a Japanese word that read 'Love'. The tanned male cried out as the other male started ramming into his ass. They where in the school toilets with the door locked, Gaara had locked it of course when Naruto was alone. "Everyone hates you... You should just do this world a favor and die!" a harsh voice spoke out as he still continued to ram into the sunny haired blonde.

Gaara had grabbed a razor from his trouser pocket as he used his free hand to grab Naruto by his hair then pulled his heard back. "This is for existing" he spoke out as he dragged the razor across Naruto's cheek as hard as he could. "This is for coming to this school" he spoke up again as he did the same thing again another two times. Next he had done the same to the other cheek, just as slower which caused the blonde to scream out at the top of his longs.

[[Back to the present..]]

He covered his head with his arms and hands as if protecting himself as he still cried and remembered everything. His whole body hurt, he felt gross, unwanted, hurt and all the other sad things you could possibly think of. Naruto wanted a shower so much but he knew that if he uses it he'd get beaten again today.'_Why?... Why is it always me?..._' he trembled in thought as his body shook lightly but very visibly. He crawled over to his bed and dug out a razor blade that he had stolen from his fathers work office. Once he grabbed it, he took off his pastel sandy colored school jumper and then his white school shirt. Naruto dragged the razor along his wrist in a horizontal line, over and over until he had passed out.

The next time he had woken up which had been a whole week since he had passed out, he was in a hospital bed, see thorough small thin pips that lead from random parts of his body and too some weird machines that he never saw before. Pale blue eyes glanced around the room, noticing the walls were painted a very lite blue, the floor was tiled with colored small spots all over it and that he was the only one in the room. Too saw to move the rest of his body he just closed his eyes again then fell back to sleep. After a few minute's a nurse walked in with a worried and very sad expression on her face as she walked upto the blonde's hair. _'From the sand country, huh?...' _ she thought as her blue eyes stared at the tanned face. Naruto's at Konoha's city hospital which is no where near the Sand country. He was more than eight hundred miles away from his home city. The sand country's hospital nurses and doctors all denied in helping out the blonde so they had to transfer him to a different hospital in a different country because the sand country is very small and has only one hospital. Tsunade, the hospital owner; left the room and made her way too the staff room where most nurses and doctors go when they're on their break.

When Tsunade had gotten to the staff room she let out a heavy sigh and sat on one of the brown levered couch with her patients file in her left hand. "I heard you got a new patient" spoke up a males voice from a dark tanned male with brown hair that's in a pony tail at the back of his head and a horizontal scar across his nose. Iruka smiled as he sat opposite Tsunade. "Yeah... " she sighed again as she rubbed her own temples. For a second the Umino tilted his head before blinked and reached out for the file, "may I?". The female looked at the male opposite her for a second before nodding and handing him the file. "Uzumaki Naruto. He or she is thirteen. Parent's died in a car accident just only four days ago and the child was found in his or hers room surrounded in dry blood. From the marks on Naruto's wrist, I guess that it must have cut him or herself until she/he fainted..". 'From looks I guess Naruto's a boy but it says that his gender is unknown... That's unsual...' the dark tanned male thought as he still read the teenagers file but the blonde women continued speaking, "his somewhere between five and seven days pregnant but... When I was cleaning him, I noticed a lot of bruises, cuts and deep scratch marks all over his body..". Iruka gasped and dropped the file. "Ah!. Sorry" he smiled and picked it back up then handed it back to her as he used his free hand to scratch the back of his own head. "Can I see him?.. I mean her... Naruto..".

After a little argument the two started heading to Naruto's room where he was lying down with his eyes half open. Naruto wasn't thinking, neither staring. He was just laying there with his eyes open as tears escaped his eyes, one at a time at a very slow pace. He sniffled and wiped his nose with the bed cover. When he heard the door to the room he quickly dried his eyes and sat up but ended up wincing in the process. "It's good to see you're up" both doctors said in a soft tone as they walked upto the bed but they didn't get a reply, when they heard Naruto wincing they were immediately his side, "Careful!" they both said as they helped Naruto sit up, which caused the blonde to jump and scrunch his eyes shut.

After a week Naruto had gotten a little bit better, he was eating a lot more and he knew he was pregnant because he had told his nurse before she could tell him though it did anger the nurse a bit. Tsunade knew that Naruto had been raped because of how he would always jump when someone touched him and how he would wake up from his sleep when someone just as much came close to him. He sat in the bed with his knees brought up to his chest as tears slowly dripped down his cheeks. He keeps finding himself waking up from nightmares and in a wet bed, it made him more and more depressed. He knows it's not good for the baby but he couldn't help it, no matter how much he tried to make them bad dreams go away. He also knew that crying about it won't solve anything but he couldn't help that either. Naruto didn't know what to do anymore...

Naruto had been at the hospital for over four months and on the day he was leaving, it had been birthday and for a present Iruka had adopted him which he was very thankful and happy for. During those four months Tsunade, Iruka and Naruto had gotten very close to each other but Naruto was still flinching and jumping when someone as so much as came close or touched him but he had gotten over wetting the bed though his nightmares would still appear. Naruto was a lot happier than he used to be but he still had the marks on his cheeks.

Iruka had decided for the best that Naruto would be home schooled, his tutor was Uchiha Itachi from a rich family but he was okay and he understood Naruto very well, they both got a long. Just after another three months, Naruto was seven months pregnant and expecting a boy. He had decided to keep it because he couldn't bring himself to blame something or someone that wasn't even brought into the world at the time and was happy that he decided to keep the baby, also thanks to Itachi's help just as much as Iruka's. Just like any other person, he did and still does have mood swings at people. At one time he had yelled at a man that had dared to bump his shoulder into the blonde as he had been walking in the mall when he had been shopping for his on-the-way baby. Itachi Kept his personal life separate to his business life.

When Naruto's baby had been born he called his little baby boy Rin. Rin has Naruto's eye's, skin, hair color, same facial features as Naruto's except more baby like. The only thing that didn't take after Naruto was his hair style but that could be changed.

On Naruto's eighteenth birthday Rin was five years old by then and Naruto had his own apartment, a job at busy shop that cells Ramen for a living. Rin and Naruto are very close, Naruto even has a fox as a pet because he had saved him from getting ran over by a car.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you for reading!. I promise that the storyfanfiction will become more friendly. Haha. I'm looking for a BETA if anyone is interested. Thank you again for reading.**_


End file.
